8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatars
The avatars are four gods who guide and protect the Light Warriors. They are also called, patron deities, spirit guides, and hallucinations. Darko First Appearance: Episode 654: Ominous (1/28/06) Sprite: Magus (Chrono Trigger, SNES) The Avatar of Evil and Executive Assistant to Chaos, the Dark God who guides Black Mage has not been given a name (and is possibly nameless), saying that the very mention of the word will make make one's brain eat itself. However, Black Mage makes up the name "Darko, the Dark God of the Dark" in order to convince his friends that he really met a dark god. "Darko" gave him the ability to learn blue magic abilities by "unbinding the nexus", or rather, coming into direct contact with an enemy spell or ability. In his mind, Black Mage usually encounters Darko in a scene of black and blood red clouds, which he firsts thinks is "Evil-Doer's Heaven". In the more recent comics, Darko realized Black Mage fumbled the plan for world destruction due to his lustful obsession with breasts (after Red Mage tricked him out of a coma with a magazine full of "huge knockers", which turned out to be a DIY brochure advertising door-knockers), and declared him "the worst person in the world to avatar for". Black Mage denied this, with the scene appropriately cutting to Fighter and Swordopolis a moment later. Dr. Swordopolis First Appearance: Episode 083: A Shout Out to All You Web-Heads Out There (10/3/01) Sprite: Dymlos (Tales of Destiny, PlayStation; modified) Dr. Swordopolis is Fighter's guardian and, on his days off, the heavenly incarnation of swords. He has saved Fighter from an attempt by Black Mage to stab him and from drowning. He also told the Light Warriors to go to the Castle of Ordeals by anally possessing an old man whose radio tower they crashed into. Despite his good intentions, Fighter's stupidity and the rest of the team's disbelief causes much of Swordopolis' advice to be disregarded. He appears to have a rivalry with the Dark God (who can be seen as taking a similar role with Black Mage Evilwizardington). Dr. Swordopolis appeared to Fighter, to stop him from killing the Dark Warriors and his fellow Light Warriors, and tell him their role in the future. But due to Fighter's stupidity, he failed to understand any of it. Swordopolis ultimately gave up, although by this point, Fighter seemed to think Swordopolis was seeking his help to kill the Light Warriors. Raven First Appearance: Episode 581: Of Tricksters and Thieves (7/26/05) Raven is the totemic representation of trickery in Cardia. When Berserker attacked Thief for the second time, Cleric found Raven willing to help for free. He gave Cleric a "healing shiv" to recover Thief from his near death experience. However, Raven tricks Thief to believe that he is dead and in his own personal hell--a realm of infinite riches (thus making there nothing left to steal). In a desperate attempt to escape, Thief signed a contract which has him agree to give anything Raven demands at a later date. During the Light Warriors' return to the Temple of Fiends, Raven comes back to collect "payment for services rendered", however Thief seems to have tricked Raven and thus nullified the contract. Megahedron First Appearance: Episode 661: All Kinds of Hallucinations (2/14/06) Megahedron is Red Mage's patron deity who tries to help him out and guide him in the right direction. He is the least-seen and least-important patron deity, and takes the form of a 20 sided die wearing glasses akin to Dr. Swordopolis's. However, Red Mage insists that he is the result of his "3pt hallucination flaw" and thus not real. Megahedron appears to Red Mage to try and help his "slight case of severe monsterism", but Red Mage had looked into the datasphere and gone (more) insane. As usual, Red Mage explained the situation to Megahedron in incredibly confusing and nonsensical rhetoric to prove he wasn't insane and that Megahedron didn't exist, confusing Megahedron to the point he gave up and left. Other avatars * According to Swordopolis, there is a whole society of avatars, ranging from plumbers to celebrities. Known avatars besides the Light Warriors' guardians are Sir Knifington, C.P.A. and "Ol' Megabucks Dollarsly", the latter of whom is the only one able to "avatar full time." Trivia * Three of the four avatars have called their corresponding Light Warrior "the worst person to avatar for." These avatars are Darko, Dr. Swordopolis, and Megahedron. Category:Characters